


К полуночи

by The_Stinging_Goddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Horror, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Romance, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stinging_Goddess/pseuds/The_Stinging_Goddess
Summary: Более тридцати лет назад доктор Трафальгар Ло был признан виновным в убийстве первой степени и с тех пор проживал дни в камере смертников. Теперь с убийцей-подражателем на свободе, Ло готов поделиться ужасающей тайной с детективом Нико Робин, единственным человеком, с самого начала верившим в невиновность Ло.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540149) by [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix). 



> От автора: Написано для проекта «Share the Love Month» на тумблере, проводимым aerle и myladyday!  
> Навеяно фильмом 1991 года «Молчание ягнят».
> 
> От переводчика: переведено на One Piece AU-fest для команды Пиратов Сердца, бета J. Glow

**Декабрь, 1994. 18:34.**

Холодными, бездушными глазами он оцепенело следил, как его последняя жертва молит о пощаде. Или, вернее, он наблюдал, как его жертва отчаянно пыталась кричать во весь голос, но бесполезно из-за куска серебряного скотча, закрывающего рот. Теперь единственными звуками, нарушающими тишину, были приглушенное жалобное хныканье жертвы, проскальзывающее через кляп, и раздраженное дыхание, когда его ноздри яростно раздувались в бесполезной попытке увеличить приток воздуха.

Он думал сорвать скотч, чтобы дать своей жертве шанс своевременно умолять его один или два раза, но в итоге передумал. Сегодня вечером он не собирался удовлетворяться прекрасными, почти небесными звуками, издаваемыми его добычей, взывающей о спасении, которое никогда не придёт. Он, скорее, собирался утолить первобытный, более инстинктивный позыв.

Последний вздох жертвы донёсся, когда он сделал первый надрез вдоль основания шеи. Кровь лилась из полученной раны с волнующей скоростью; соблазнительный вид заставлял его дрожать от чистейшего возбуждения. Он восхитился притягательным действом на несколько мгновений, прежде чем простого наблюдения стало недостаточно. Он нуждался в прикосновении, чтобы почувствовать абсолютно неповторимое ощущение крови, кости и плоти между пальцами и на своей коже.

К настоящему моменту его техника владения ножом была близка к совершенству. С помощью нескольких точных надрезов отдельные мышечные волокна и жировая ткань легко опадали на кости и на пропитанный кровью ковёр. Он сжимал бескостную плоть, упиваясь хлюпающими звуками, возникающими при сдавливании рук.

Вскоре его вожделение усилилось, и жажда попробовать красную жидкость, источающую такой пикантный металлический запах, завладела им, одерживая верх. Привкус насыщенной железом крови был ещё более привлекателен, чем её запах. Но непревзойдённый вкус и аромат только заставили его желать чего-то более плотного.

Используя необычайно заострённые ножи, он ворвался в упругую плоть и содрал большой кусок кожи и мышечной ткани с верхней части руки своей жертвы. Смесь жира и мышц, которую он укусил, была жёсткой и требовала длительного жевания; несколько терзающих укусов — и сырое мясо легко скользнуло в его горло, давая возможность поглотить ещё больше человеческой плоти.

Только когда его внутренний голод был утолён, он освободился от порочного транса, которому подвергся. Сначала он не мог вспомнить, как туда попал, или почему его руки были покрыты кровью и искалеченными внутренними органами. Сам труп был неузнаваем, чем только дополнил растущее чувство страха и замешательства, вскипевшее в нём. Он чувствовал себя полностью потерянным, но в то же время он знал, что видел эту самую сцену прежде — слишком много раз на его вкус, — особенно когда первого раза было более, чем достаточно. Осознание того, что он сейчас сделал, обрушилось на него, как приливная волна; она окружала его, душила и в конечном счёте не позволяла ему забыть, кем он действительно был.

«Только не это», — подумал он, когда принялся за работу, приступая к ритуалу стерилизации, которому он был давно обучен.

**19:18.**

— Ты знаешь, что не должна это делать, не так ли? — мягко спросил он, наблюдая, как Робин добавила последний штрих к её макияжу.

— Конечно, я знаю, — ответила Робин, пробежав пальцами по морщинам, которые накопились на её лбу от напряжения и возраста. Несмотря на всю испробованную ей новую антивозрастную косметику, ничто, казалось, не избавит от неприглядных складок. — Однако я не вижу смысла смеяться над человеком, который запланировал получить смертельную комбинацию хлорида калия, бромида панкурония и тиопентал натрия в полночь.

Краем глаза она увидела Фрэнки, её мужа вот уже почти двадцать пять лет, который прислонился к дверному проёму их спальни, физически ощущая досаду от страшной истины, скрытой в её словах. Она думала, использование химических названий может снизить ужасающую правду, но неудивительно, что Фрэнки поймал её слишком быстро.

— Вся эта ситуация просто слишком отвратительная, на мой вкус, — признал он, входя комнату и подходя к Робин, прежде чем обнять её сзади. — И ты перестанешь возиться с кремами? Ты прекрасна такой, какая ты есть, — добавил он, когда наклонился, быстро чмокая Робин в щёку.

— Это достаточно странно, но в этом ты прав, — ответила она, вытягиваясь и лаская подбородок Фрэнки. — Но это то, что я должна делать. — Встав на мгновенье на цыпочки, она вернула Фрэнки целомудренный поцелуй. — Перестань подлизываться ко мне. В обязанности мужа входит говорить много «сладенького», — поддразнила она, пытаясь поднять настроение.

— Прошло более тридцати лет, Робин. Ты не можешь... — она знала, что Фрэнки собирался сказать, и она была благодарна, когда он вдруг передумал, — идём? — Он снова оставил мягкий поцелуй на её щеке, потёрся носом о её недавно напудренное лицо. — Как будто я когда-либо лгал тебе.

Несмотря на загубленный макияж, она не могла заставить себя возражать; любовь Фрэнки всегда была желанной, независимо от обстоятельств.

— Пожалуйста, попытайся понять. Этот случай преследует меня так долго, и единственный человек, который мог бы, возможно, восполнить пробелы, — умирает. Мне нужно сделать это.

Робин непринуждённо повернулась в объятиях Фрэнки так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

— Пожалуйста, Фрэнки.

— Ты знаешь, я никогда не мог остановить тебя, — ответил Фрэнки. Мрачная улыбка расплылась по его лицу, пока его пальцы играли с мягкими волосами Робин. — Просто будь осторожна, хорошо? — Он наклонился, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Робин в нежном, любящем поцелуе. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась ко мне.

Робин тихо хихикнула, возвращая Фрэнки страстный поцелуй. Отступив, она растянула щёки Фрэнки и посмотрела прямо в тёплые голубые глаза.

— Всегда, любовь моя.

**20:01.**

— Спасибо, что пришли, детектив Нико. — Мужчина, которого она пришла увидеть, Трафальгар Ло, тепло поприветствовал её, как будто они были старыми друзьями, а не детективом и человеком, признанным виновным в совершении двадцати семи убийств первой степени.

— Я в отставке уже пять лет, доктор Трафальгар, — ответила Робин, используя такой же тон. — Вы же знаете.

— К вашему сведению, я уже на протяжении более трёх десятилетий юридически не врач, — язвительно заметил Ло с хитрой усмешкой.

— Трудно избавиться от старых привычек, я полагаю, — признала Робин, занимая место за столом напротив Ло, прикованного наручниками к собственному стулу.

— Пока вы не обижаетесь, я не вижу причин в преодолении их сейчас, — протянул Ло.

— Не обижаюсь, — заверила его Робин.

— Хорошо.

Без лишних любезностей Робин собиралась спросить Ло, зачем он просил её присутствовать ночью, на которую была назначена его казнь, но, прежде чем она задала вопрос, Ло её опередил.

— Я вижу, что у меня есть подражатель, — сказал он небрежно, как будто пытался вести светскую беседу. Робин знала, что у Ло была причина для поднятия подобной темы. — Массовые убийства жертв разделочным ножом, без расовых или гендерных предпочтений, и беспорядочное поглощение плоти, прежде чем избавиться от следов. — Его натянутая улыбка была нервирующей, но Робин знала, он пытается разозлить её. — Звучит, как у меня, нет?

— Переходим к делу достаточно быстро? — спросила Робин, отказываясь принять провокацию Ло даже на секунду. Она никогда не докажет это, но она сильно подозревала, что всё его поведение было уловкой.

— Времена, когда мы могли ходить вокруг да около, играя в допрос, столько, сколько хотели, давно прошли. — В его голосе послышалась ностальгия. — У меня мало времени, и мне нужна ваша помощь, — заключил он.

— С чего вы взяли, что я буду столь любезна? — спросила Робин скептически.

— Ни с чего, — Ло пожал плечами. — Честно говоря, это больше авантюра.

— Никогда не думала, что вы азартный человек. — Тон Робин был лёгким и дразнящим.

— Мне нечего терять, — ответил Ло.

— Тогда я предлагаю вам показать мне свои карты. — сказала Робин уже совершенно серьёзно.

Ло понимающе кивнул.

— Вы помните человека по имени Ророноа Зоро?

— Как не помнить? — автоматически ответила Робин, вспоминая особенности дела Ророноа. — Он был не только вашим соседом по комнате, но и вашей последней жертвой, прежде чем вы сдались властям. Вы признались в убийстве, но вы никогда не разглашали никаких подробностей. До сих пор местонахождение тела мистера Ророноа остаётся неизвестным.

— Я вижу, что возраст не притупил ваши когнитивные функции ни в малейшей степени. Ваша ясная память поможет продолжить эту историю достаточно гладко. — Сказал Ло, довольный ответом Робин.

— Поясните, пожалуйста? — попросила Робин.

— Начало 1960 годов было особым по множеству причин, — начал Ло. — Видите ли, в августе 1961 года я получил медицинскую лицензию, и почти сразу же был нанят в качестве главного хирурга в Квинзельский Мемориальный госпиталь. Работа — уверен, вы можете себе представить — щедро оплачивалась. Зарплата сделала возможной выплату студенческого кредита в течение нескольких месяцев, позволила внести немалый аванс за совершенно новый дом, и, возможно, главное в то время, она дала мне то, что нужно для того, чтобы жить комфортной жизнью с моим партнёром почти десять лет.

— С мистером Ророноа?

— Гомосексуализм тогда был табу. Уверен, вы понимаете, почему такая подробность хранилась, так сказать, в тайне.

— Естественно. Ваша тайна стоила бы вам и мистеру Ророноа не только соответствующих должностей, но также сделала бы вас городскими изгоями, — сухо ответила Робин.

— Точно, — согласился Ло. — Информация, которой я хочу поделиться с вами сегодня вечером, о моём возлюбленном, Зоро. Окажете честь, выслушав меня?

У Робин была масса новых вопросов, которые она не задавала раньше. И как бы ей ни хотелось прервать рассказ и перейти к деталям, у неё было ощущение, что Ло стоит выслушать. Не только из чувства терпимости. У неё было предчувствие, что если она будет терпеливо ждать, Ло, наконец, раскроет тайны, которые преследовали её годами.

— Я слушаю, — ответила она.

— Спасибо, — Ло кивнул в знак признательности, прежде чем продолжить. — К зиме 1960 года, мы жили вместе под прикрытием соседей по комнате. У меня в то время была многообещающая карьера врача, а Зоро только закончил свой первый семестр в качестве учителя местной начальной школы.

— Мистер Ророноа любил работать с детьми? — спросила Робин. Ло постоянно был скрытен во время судебного разбирательства, но, уже столько исследуя его, Робин знала: она получит нужные ответы, если проявит активный интерес к словам Ло, задавая вопросы о текущей теме, а не попытается увести разговор к непосредственным фактам. Она чувствовала, что Ло прекрасно знал о её задумке. Но он, судя по всему, всё равно уступил ей.

— Называйте его Зоро, пожалуйста. Он вечно предпочитал неформальность, — ответил Ло. — И да, даже очень. Он мечтал о дне, когда социальному клейму на отношения вроде наших придёт конец, и мы сможем заняться усыновлением.

— И что вы об этом думаете? — спросила Робин, наперекор себе.

— Он выбрал меня, а не женщину, которая могла легко создать с ним семью, — ответил Ло с нежностью, как будто он неожиданно вспомнил сентиментальную мелочь о Зоро. — Детей никогда не было в моём личном списке целей. Но раз Зоро хотел их, я бы с радостью прошёл трудный процесс усыновления; если людям как мы когда-либо позволили усыновлять детей.

— Вы, должно быть, действительно любили его, — констатировала Робин, одновременно задумываясь, что побудило Ло сделать Зоро своей двадцать седьмой жертвой, если это на самом деле было правдой.

— Я до сих пор, — подтвердил Ло. Его голос не передавал ничего, кроме честности и привязанности. — Это всё будет иметь значение в своё время.

— Я тогда работал в дневную смену, — сказал Ло, продолжая свой рассказ. — Я должен был быть в больнице почти каждое утро в пять тридцать, но нам всегда не хватало людей, иногда у меня не было возможности уйти раньше полуночи.

— Как это повлияло на ваши отношения с Зоро? — Робин снова обнаружила себя спрашивающей о деталях, не будучи уверенной в том, что ей нужно это знать.

— Признаться, это было обременительно, — ответил Ло просто. — Уверен, вы представляете, каково иметь партнёра, возмущение которого по поводу того, сколько времени вы проводите на работе, растёт.

— Боюсь, слишком хорошо. — Робин ненадолго задумалась. Она часто задавалась вопросом, как ей удалось найти человека, который был заботливым и понимающим как Фрэнки. Честно, иногда она думала, что он слишком хорош для неё.

Прежде чем она смогла подробнее остановиться на теме, её мысли прервал голос Ло.

— Вопреки давлению на наши отношения, мы справились хорошо. Я проводил каждую секунду своего свободного времени с Зоро, и удивительно, что этого, по-видимому, было для него достаточно, — продолжал Ло, глядя с ещё большей ностальгией с каждым названным фактом. — Моё отсутствие всё ещё причиняло ему боль. Я мог видеть это в его глазах всякий раз, когда уходил. Но до несчастного случая я даже не пытался сократить часы.

— Как ни странно, это был один из тех редких дней, когда я собирался уехать в подходящее время; я собирался удивить Зоро своим ранним возвращением. Однако только я собрался уйти с работы, как меня вызвали в реанимационное отделение провести операцию пациенту с черепно-мозговой травмой. Его записи показали, что он был единственным выжившим в происшествии с вождением в нетрезвом состоянии. Выпивший погиб при столкновении, и в зависимости от вашей точки зрения, это было чудо или проклятие, что этот человек спасся от подобной участи.

— Я не уверена, что понимаю, — сказала Робин, недоверчиво глядя на Ло.

— Позвольте мне объяснить.

Когда я бежал по коридору к реаниматологии, я не испытывал никакого предчувствия или страха, что мои навыки могут быть недостаточными в каком-либо случае. Неврология была моей специальностью, в конце концов; независимо от травмы, я знал, что смогу справиться с этим. Единственным моим беспокойством было добраться до пациента вовремя. В зависимости от вида повреждения и нанесённого ущерба, мозг может только недолго поддерживать себя без лечения.

Сама реаниматология была переполнена спешащими медсёстрами и интернами, которые безуспешно пытались поддерживать на плаву отделение с явной критической нехваткой персонала. С момента, как я прибыл, меня сразу же проводила в главную операционную отчаявшаяся медсестра, которая быстро запуталась во всех без исключения, относящихся к делу, деталях о моём последнем пациенте. Сначала это прозвучало, как обычная травма головного мозга, которую я мог оперировать даже во сне. Но к сожалению, никакой объём знаний и уверенности не подготовили меня к тому, что я нашёл на столе.

Несколько частей большой незаконченной головоломки совпали в сознании Робин. Ло замолчал на некоторое время, как будто воспоминания, которые он в настоящий момент вынуждал себя вновь пережить, вызвали множество болезненных эмоций. Однако вскоре стало очевидно, что ей нужно продвинуть разговор дальше.

— Зоро был вашим пациентом в тот день? — спросила Робин, тотчас же подумав, что внезапный вопрос был довольно бестактным.

— Да, — ответил Ло печально. — Я был единственным врачом в тот день. Для того чтобы спасти Зоро жизнь, у меня не было выбора, кроме как провести операцию.

— Так что случилось? — спросила Робин. — Вы не могли провалить операцию; вы слишком опытны для этого.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Ло тоном, который подразумевал, что он немного обиделся на упоминание о совершённом правонарушении. — Операция, поскольку я мог руководить ей, была успешной.

— Тогда где подвох? — Робин слишком хорошо знала, что Ло поделится такой личной информацией с ней, только в случае, если это прелюдия, связанная с его подражателем.

— Хотя операция была успешной в том, что касается спасения его жизни, Зоро, которого я знал и любил, умер до того, как его тело добралось до операционного стола.

Робин не могла вспомнить, когда она слышала аналогичную зашифрованную формулировку.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — В этот момент она была почти вынуждена спросить.

Прежде чем продолжить, Ло сделал длинный, успокаивающий вдох — очевидно, ему требовалось время собраться с мыслями.

— Сначала всё казалось вполне нормальным. Зоро полностью восстановился в течение нескольких недель, и даже смог вовремя начать новый семестр. — Его взгляд переместился вниз стола. Мягкая, почти задумчивая улыбка украсила его губы, как будто он вдруг вспомнил одно исключительное, хорошее воспоминание во всей этой истории. — Поэтому несмотря на мои изначальные опасения, — сказал Ло, возвращаясь взглядом к Робин, — принять Зоро как пациента, в итоге я уверился, что всё обошлось благополучно. Это то, что я думал в течение первых нескольких месяцев.

На этот раз Робин молчала.

— Несчастный случай с Зоро побудил меня пересмотреть неустанный рабочий график, в который я впал. Зоро смог покинуть больницу всего через несколько дней после операции, но он всё ещё восстанавливался. Я не мог полностью уйти с работы, но мне удалось сократить часы, чтобы приходить домой раньше и заботиться о нём насколько возможно.

Робин пристально смотрела, как уголки его губ приподнялись, формируя ту же самую меланхоличную улыбку.

— Это была освежающая смена темпа, мягко говоря, — сказал Ло, теперь тихо постукивая пальцами по стулу. — Одно из моих самых больших сожалений по сей день — то, что я не уделял Зоро больше своего времени, особенно перед аварией.

— Но я отвлёкся, — поторопился Ло, откашливаясь. — Однажды один из главных хирургов больницы внезапно ушёл, и за компенсацию его отсутствия, пока кто-нибудь новый не будет нанят, несли ответственность другие врачи и я. И, конечно, это означало, что я временно взял прежние часы, — голос Ло, казалось, становился более задумчивым с каждым произнесённым словом.

— Что-то случилось с Зоро, пока вы отсутствовали? — неожиданно для себя спросила Робин.

— Не совсем, — поправил её Ло. — Что-то случилось, но не так, как вы, может быть, вообразили. — В который раз за вечер, Ло позволил тяжёлому, мрачному вздоху сорваться с его губ. — Это случилось после полуночи, когда я вернулся домой. Учитывая время, не было ничего необычного в выключенном везде свете. Это казалось просто ещё одним нормальным вечером, но с момента, как я ступил в дом, я почувствовал, что что-то было не так. В то время я не представлял, что именно, но знал — что-то случилось.

Только Робин хотела вставить вопрос, как Ло снова заговорил.

— Мне потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы отыскать его, но, в конце концов, я нашёл Зоро в подвале. Сказать, что найденное мной было ужасающим, будет серьёзным преуменьшением.

Пауза, которая последовала, была длиннее, чем обычно, но Робин не осмеливалась сказать хоть слово. Впервые за весь их разговор, Ло выглядел так, будто испытывал боль, словно одно воспоминание заставило его до последней капли чувствовать физические страдания снова и снова.

— Позвольте мне прояснить кое-что, — снова начал Ло, хоть и медленно. Он говорил в болезненно апатичной манере, дав ясно понять Робин, что Ло никогда не произносил вслух этих слов. — Не сама сцена потревожила меня. В конце концов, тогда я был хирургом, привык ежедневно видеть обильное количество крови. Это был, — он сделал ещё один успокаивающий вздох, — сам факт, что Зоро находился в самом центре всего этого кошмара.

Ещё больше частей начали сами складываться вместе, но Робин промолчала. Ей нужно было услышать объяснение Ло.

— Я так хотел унести эту тайну в могилу, детектив. Каждая ужасная вещь, которую я совершал в своей жизни, я делал только для его защиты. Но сейчас... сейчас, когда он вернулся и снова убивает, у меня нет выбора. — Ло поднял голову, сцепляясь взглядом с Робин. Внезапно она почувствовала себя так, как будто его глаза стремились проникнуть в самую душу.

— Это был первый раз, когда Зоро не просто кого-то хладнокровно убил — этой ночью он впервые попробовал вкус человеческой плоти, — признался Ло.

И вот оно. Наконец, после многолетних мучений над делом Ло, это всё имело смысл. В то время как Ло довольствовался тем, что посадил себя за решётку, и все остальные были более чем счастливы позволить этому произойти, Робин просто не могла это допустить. Факты практически кричали о невиновности Ло, и, наконец, она добилась правды. Каждое убийство (кроме Зоро) всегда было слишком небрежным и жестоким для человека, обладающего набором тонких хирургических навыков. Зачистка была безупречна, но Робин подозревала, что это являлось единственной частью, в которой Ло сделал ход.

Теперь Робин чувствовала, что она может снова начать задавать вопросы.

— Вы скрывали следы Зоро после каждого убийства. — Скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос, но ей всё ещё нужно было связать в единое целое некоторые факты.

— Все двадцать шесть раз, — кивнул Ло в подтверждение.

— Зоро предположительно был двадцать седьмым. Значит ли это, что он единственный человек, которого вы когда-либо убивали?

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Ло. — Я отправил его в безопасное место, где он не мог больше никому навредить.

— Вы просто признались в его убийстве, так что полиция не слишком много разнюхивала вокруг, если не считать поиск тела, — заявила Робин, ещё раз самостоятельно заполняя пробелы.

— Точно, — сказал Ло. — Если вы сами не поняли к настоящему моменту, я произнесу это вслух. Он предполагаемый «подражатель». Он должен был найти дорогу назад так или иначе, — добавил Ло, подавленно вздыхая. — Он всегда плохо ориентировался. Я был так уверен, что он никогда больше не вернётся обратно в цивилизованное общество.

Робин была немного ошеломлена тем, что Ло признался в этом так свободно, но как она подозревала, у него на это были свои причины. Он сказал, что ему нужна её помощь, в конце концов.

— Я не совсем понимаю один момент.

— Да?

— Зачем делиться этим со мной, и почему именно сейчас? Почему не тридцать лет назад, когда вы могли сохранить свою невиновность?

— Прежде всего, я далёк от невиновных, — ответил Ло, явно решив должным отвечать на вопросы Робин в обратном порядке. — Я не могу кого-то убить, но я позволил Зоро оставаться членом нашего общества слишком долго.

Робин хотела вклиниться в эту минуту, но Ло, казалось, знал точно, что она имела в виду.

— Вы видите, хотя он убил стольких людей, он не был жестоким убийцей. Что-то случилось с ним во время автокатастрофы, нечто, повредившее его разум до такой степени, что я не смог это исправить. И бог знает, я пытался. — Ло умолк на несколько мгновений. — Я не могу сказать вам, как часто пробовал доставить его в больницу. Я подумал, возможно, если проведу на нём несколько тестов, смогу понять, что пошло не так, и, возможно, даже обратить вспять ущерб.

— Я думаю, он применял к вам физическую силу при малейшем упоминании о больнице, — предположила Робин, пытаясь дать объяснение (однако, неубедительно) для этой ужасной ситуации.

— В точку, — ответил Ло, подтверждая заявление Робин.

— Вы знаете, он был бы помещён в психиатрическую больницу, а не получил смертный приговор, как вы, — сказала Робин, побуждая Ло объяснить точное обоснование его решения.

По какой-то причине её слова заставили Ло горько рассмеяться.

— Я в курсе, что состояние наших государственных психиатрических палат значительно повысилось за последние тридцать лет, но тогда мы рассматривали их как психушку. — Он оперся на стол, вновь сцепляясь взглядом с Робин. — Вы когда-нибудь бывали в психиатрической лечебнице в начале 60-х, детектив? — Ло не позволил ей ответить. — Они были буквально адом на Земле. Я бы выбирал тот же путь снова и снова прежде, чем когда-либо разрешил бросить Зоро в психушку. Даже если бы я сообщил о Зоро и позволил забрать его в «психиатрическую клинику» — как вы её называете, на самом деле, моя вина по-прежнему в том, что я всё это допустил.

— Вы не можете...

— Винить себя? — Пустой смех, который вырвался из грудной клетки Ло, вызвал озноб, спустившийся вдоль позвоночника Робин. — Я занимаюсь этим уже более тридцати лет, и не смогу остановиться, пока не постараюсь исправить то, что сделал.

Его заявление было расплывчатым, но Робин прекрасно поняла. Она подозревала: за этой историей крылось что-то большее, чем Ло говорил ей, но на данный момент ей не нужно было знать больше, и она не думала, что хочет. Тем не менее Робин уже казалось, что она слишком много знает; что-либо ещё, и она понимала: совесть будет преследовать её, пока она не расскажет властям.

— И почему я? — повторила она, испытывая потребность знать хотя бы это.

— Поскольку вы единственный человек, который поверит мне, — сказал Ло искренне. — В то время как я заявлял, что несу ответственность за каждое убийство, совершённое Зоро, вы были единственной, кто подозревал меня в возможной лжи. В то время как все остальные ликовали, что поймали убийцу, вы были единственной, кто не закрыл дело.

— Я знала, что вы все время лгали, — ответила она просто. Она вынуждена была признать: произнеся это вслух, она почувствовала себя невероятно.

— Я знаю, — согласился Ло. — Думаю, что вы должны быть очень расстроены, в конце концов, я наверняка заставил вас испытать сильное потрясение.

— Напротив, — ответила Робин. — Я чувствую, вы вернули мне покой.

Впервые Ло выглядел так, будто он был смущён заявлением Робин; она не могла подавить желание улыбнуться.

— Это правда, ваша изощрённая выдумка являлась абсолютным проклятием моего существования. Я не могу сказать вам, сколько сна потеряла, потому как ничего в вашей истории не складывалось; вы так очевидно использовали то, что все хотели преступника за решёткой, и я не могу отделаться от чувства, будто вы обманули систему.

— Я не жду от вас согласия с моим выбором, — сказал Ло. Он кинул взгляд за Робин, где, как она знала, были часы. — Отсюда вытекает услуга, которая мне от вас нужна.

— Что это? — патологическое любопытство Робин взяло верх, и она не могла перестать спрашивать.

— Я должен быть тем, кто остановит его.

Ло больше ничего не сказал, и, откровенно говоря, не должен был. Робин точно знала, о какого рода услуге он в действительности просил.

— Но как? — спросила Робин.

— Оставьте это мне, — улыбнулся Ло. — Всё, что от вас нужно — это ручка.

Прежде чем Робин осознала, что делает, она обнаружила себя роющейся в сумочке за конкретной вещью, о которой шла речь. Найдя одну, она протянула её Ло, предлагая ему орудие.

— Это устроит?

— Да, — сказал Ло, взяв ручку закованной рукой и быстро засовывая её в штаны.

История Ло была настолько же больной и извращённой, как она и представляла, но она чувствовала себя обязанной поддаться последнему желанию Ло. Всё это было в слепой вере, и она понимала, Ло мог бы легко принять её за дуру, но по некоторым, совершенно неизвестным причинам, она знала, что может доверять Ло. С момента, как она вошла в эту комнату, она встретилась с человеком, далёким от того, чтобы обманывать её. А скорее даже с влюблённым мужчиной, который провёл последние тридцать лет, смотря на мир из-за решётки, и не только был готов всё закончить, но и намеревался столкнуться со сделанными ошибками и исправить их в процессе.

Если бы она отказала Ло в одной возможности личного искупления, она была уверена, что совесть съела бы её заживо.

— Тогда я пойду, — сообщила Робин, встала и двинулась к двери.

— Как всегда, ваша компания — подлинное удовольствие, детектив Нико.

— До свидания, доктор Трафальгар. — Она посмотрела в его глаза, отыскивая самые сокровенные глубины его души в последний раз. Взгляд, которым он её одарил, только закрепил уверенность в нём, и с этим она ушла, заперев за собой дверь.

**23:23.**

Едва Робин вышла из машины, как Фрэнки уже был с её стороны, заключая её в крепкие объятия.

— Боже мой, Робин, — сказал он тихо, явно пытаясь удержать себя от бесконтрольных рыданий. — Я так рад, что ты в порядке.

— Конечно, да, — ответила Робин, обвивая его руками и возвращая объятие. — С чего мне не быть?

— Ты не слышала? — Фрэнки несколько медлил, позволяя Робин хорошо разглядеть причудливую смесь недоверия и чистого облегчения, промелькнувшую в его глазах. — Это во всех новостях. Трафальгар Ло сбежал из тюрьмы, — сообщил он, сжимая её плотнее. — Я так боялся, что он навредил тебе. Я звонил много раз, но ты не отвечала.

— Ох, прости, Фрэнки, — извинилась Робин. Когда Фрэнки, наконец, ослабил хватку, Робин воспользовалась шансом выкопать раздражающе большой телефон из сумочки. — Похоже, я выключила свой телефон, — сказала она, показывая Фрэнки чёрный экран. — Однако я в полном порядке, как ты можешь заметить. — Она улыбнулась. — Ему, должно быть, удалось сбежать после того, как я уехала.

— Слава богу, — ответил Фрэнки, взяв руку Робин и сопровождая её в дом. — Ты получила ответы, которые искала? — спросил он, как только они оказались внутри и двери были надёжно заперты. Робин чувствовала, что он спросил больше для её пользы, чем из собственного нездорового любопытства.

— Это был, мягко говоря, очень познавательный вечер, — ответила Робин, позволяя Фрэнки взять её пальто и повесить. Хоть она и любила Фрэнки за то, что он никогда не проявлял интерес к её делам и встречам, где он не мог сам присутствовать, это была единственная тема, которую, она считала, может быть лучше держать в тайне. — Но давай не будем беспокоиться об этом.

— Довольно трудно оставаться спокойным, когда один из самых печально известных серийных убийц города на свободе, — признал Фрэнки. — Я утрою замки на дверях, но сомневаюсь, что смогу заснуть, пока он не будет пойман. — Он посмотрел на неё, беспокойство в его глазах было ясно как день. — Я имею в виду, что если он придёт за тобой?

— Я не думаю, что мы должны беспокоиться, — ответила Робин, нежно улыбаясь Фрэнки, прежде чем поцеловать его в щёку. — Доверишься мне? У меня чувство, что весь этот кошмар закончится сегодня до полуночи.

**23:49.**

Его побег был, возможно, лучшим применением авторучки, которое когда-либо было в его жизни. Сразу после того как Робин вышла, надзиратель пришёл сопроводить его на казнь, и к тому моменту он уже использовал стержень ручки, чтобы расстегнуть наручники, прежде чем нейтрализовать надзирателя и обеспечить путь к отступлению — на совершенствование которого он потратил годы — с минимальной вероятностью быть обнаруженным охранниками. Отбиться от двух охранников, которые разыскали его, было слишком легко, но тем не менее он выбрался оттуда в рекордное время.

Найти дом, который они с Зоро когда-то делили, в полном беспорядке было неудивительно. После почти тридцати лет запустения (потому что даже у самых хитрых риэлторов не было шанса продать дом, где совершилось так много жутких убийств) вся собственность была не чем иным, как полной и абсолютной развалиной.

Нарисованная вывеска «продаётся» выглядела так, как будто была готова упасть с проржавевшего металлического шеста, на котором она висела в предместье перед домом. Он свернул за угол, используя мощёную дорожку, ведущую его прямо к крыльцу, прочность которого была более чем сомнительной; он не мог не заметить разросшуюся дворовую траву, погибшую от запоздалых декабрьских морозов. Он вспомнил, каким зелёным и идеально ухоженным газон был раньше, когда Зоро заботился о нём; он обычно ухаживал за каждым островком травы с предельным вниманием, как если бы он испытывал своего рода гордость за поддержание безупречного двора. Ло задвинул мысль о том, что Зоро, существовавший тогда, сделал бы, если увидел сейчас это бедствие с газоном.

Столь же недружелюбным, как ландшафт вокруг дома, был сам дом, похожий на что-то, что пришло прямо из обстановки в фильмах ужасов. Окна без стёкол, разбитые давным-давно, были заколочены; древесина прогнила насквозь, и плесень начала расти внутри обветшалых трещин. Толстые заросли плюща пробивались вверх по двухэтажному дому и сплели пути в канавах и сточных трубах. Было слишком темно, чтобы Ло хорошо разглядел крышу, но он не был бы удивлён, если годы плохой погоды проделали несколько внушительных дыр в ней. И в довершение ко всему, краска дома была отколотой и выветрелой и придавала дому пятнистый серый вид, в отличие от первоначального безупречно белого цвета.

Ло поднялся на крыльцо и к входной двери, испытывая небезопасную лестницу. Как он и подозревал, дверной засов уже был сломан, заметно облегчая ему работу. Даже без ветра, воздух внутри был таким же холодным, как и снаружи. Его единственным источником света оказалось мягкое свечение луны; она освещала его путь, когда он пробирался по пустынному дому, разыскивая единственного обитателя заброшенной смертельной ловушки.

Когда он спустился по лестнице в подвал, едкий запах смерти сгустился в воздухе; его худшие опасения подтвердились.

— Зоро?

На мгновение Ло встретился с полной тишиной. Он стоял на лестнице, замерев на месте, и ждал ответа, который, как искренне надеялась его эгоистичная, по-настоящему ужасная часть, никогда не прозвучит.

— Ло?

Он практически почувствовал, как сердце осело в груди так же, как его собственное имя эхом в темноте. Через маленькое подвальное окно в углу комнаты он видел проблеск запачканных кровью пучков зелёных волос. Сцена только подтвердила то, что он уже знал.

Зоро вернулся, и годы изоляции, в которую он был помещён, не принесли абсолютно никакой пользы. Ло не нужно было смотреть на остальную часть Зоро, чтобы понять, что здесь произошло, и он не хотел. Он обладал бесчисленными воспоминаниями прошлых ситуаций — точно такими же яркими, как и всегда, — и у него не было желания видеть больше.

Впервые с детства, Ло действительно чувствовал, что он может зарыдать. Когда он вынудил себя спуститься в подвал и пробиться к Зоро, слёзы наполнили глаза, угрожая вылиться в любую секунду.

— Это ты? — спросил голос, несомненно, принадлежащий Зоро.

Прерывисто вздыхая, Ло заставил себя откликнуться без нервного срыва.

— Да, Зоро. Это я, — ответил он.

— Я думал, они поместили тебя в камеру смертников, — заявил Зоро с ноткой недоверия. То ли он сомневался в нескольких газетных статьях, которые, должно быть, читал, то ли от одной только мысли, что Ло стоит всего в нескольких шагах от него, Ло не был уверен.

— Они поместили, — непринуждённо подтвердил Ло, как будто смертный приговор для него ничего не значил, что — если бы он был честен с собой — было действительно правдой. — Я в самом деле планировал умереть сегодня вечером. — Его разум пытался представить ему изменённый во времени глагол, но, по его мнению, побег ничего не изменил.

— Но ты сбежал, — констатировал Зоро. Он двинулся к Ло, встречаясь с ним в центре комнаты. Хотя Ло мог сказать, что присутствие Зоро было всего в нескольких дюймах от него самого, он больше не мог физически его видеть.

— Как ты нашёл меня? — спросил Зоро.

— Ты во всех новостях, Зоро, — ответил Ло, качая головой. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Зоро. Ло нежно потёр его щёку большим пальцем, расчищая кожу от сухой крови. — Твоя точность значительно лучше, но в целом тактика нисколько не изменилась за тридцать лет. Я знал, что это был ты с первой прочитанной мной статьи.

Ло этого не видел, но мог сказать, что во взгляде Зоро было подлинное раскаяние.

— Я...

— Шшш, — отрезал Ло, что бы Зоро ни хотел сказать, преодолевая маленькую часть пространства между ними и накрывая губы Зоро нежным поцелуем. С тех пор как он оставил Зоро, не проходило и ночи, чтобы он не мечтал поцеловать Зоро ещё раз. Правда, он всегда представлял сложившуюся обстановку более счастливой, чем эта, но, учитывая ситуацию, он не мог жаловаться.

— Я знаю, — сказал Ло, после того, как прервал поцелуй. Он находил Зоро в такой же обстановке так много раз; он точно представлял, что Зоро собирался сказать, ещё до того, как это было сказано. — Знаешь, тебе не следовало возвращаться, Зоро. Я оставил тебя там не просто так. — Изоляция была лучшим решением, и он это знал. Даже так, он не мог заставить себя сказать это. — Я оставил тебя со всем, что было только нужно.

— Мне нужен был ты, — просто ответил Зоро, как будто его ответ каким-то образом мог всё исправить.

— Чёрт возьми, Зоро. — Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так расстроенно, но, к сожалению, он достиг безысходности. — Ты видишь, что сделал?

Зоро не ответил, и если руководствоваться предыдущим опытом, он не собирался. Ло не нужно было видеть, чтобы ощутить взгляд, в котором были опустошение и страх быть отвергнутым, свирепствовавший в серых глазах Зоро.

— Прости, — побеждённо вздохнул Ло, понимая, что он снова переборщил. — Это не твоя вина. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Он чувствовал, что страх медленно оставил тело Зоро, когда он извинился за опрометчивость. Он все ещё водил рукой по щеке Зоро. Свободной рукой он вытащил огнестрельное оружие, которое забрал во время побега из заднего кармана охранника. Перед тем как прийти, он проверил его на боеприпасы; там было ровно две пули. Не сказав ни слова, он поднял пистолет к голове Зоро и держал, крепко прижимая к его виску.

— Это моя вина, и в этот раз я собираюсь всё исправить, — сказал он искренне, целуя Зоро в последний раз, пока ещё мог.

— Ло? — Неподдельный страх и смятение пронизали его голос.

— Не пугайся, — Ло удалось сказать спокойным, ободряющим тоном. — Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе, и мы сможем быть вместе вечно.

Он не дал Зоро шанса что-либо сказать или сделать, спустив курок, эффективно прекращая кошмар убийств «подражателя» раз и навсегда. Он был благодарен темноте, лишившей его возможности видеть кровь Зоро, забрызгивающую стену, или любые другие чудовищные детали. В этот раз он оказался слеп к кровопролитию и резне, окружающей его, и был признателен за это. Он чувствовал запах и вкус смерти, которые охватили его, но тем не менее неспособность видеть результаты своих действий успокаивала его так, что он не мог описать.

Трепетное чувство скорби попыталось проникнуть в грудь Ло, но он отказался позволить единственной слезе пролиться, или дать себе остановиться на потере более, чем на пару секунд. Чем дольше он ждал здесь, вспоминая Зоро, тем дольше тот оставался один, без него. Теперь он может, наконец, воссоединиться с Зоро, единственным человеком, которого он любил так безоговорочно, что ни на секунду не задумался, когда дело дошло до торговли собственной свободой.

Он слышал вдалеке безошибочный звук часов мэрии, пробивших двенадцать. Он с горечью рассмеялся и поднял пистолет к голове, несколько секунд морально подготавливаясь к концу.

«Извините, Детектив. Кажется, я немного опоздал», — лениво задумался он, прежде чем выстрелить из пистолета в последний раз.


End file.
